Bottle Games
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: With the full day ahead of them the Legionnaires play a rousing game of Spin the Bottle. Will the game bring out the worst in everyone, or will relationships form? R&R please.
1. THE IDEA

**Bottle Games **

**Author's note: FIRST STORY DON'T GIVE ME CRAP.**

"I'm so bored." the young Durlan whined.

"If you want you could assist me with Computo's glitch." the blonde haired genius said

" That sounds boring." Chameleon Boy whined again

Brainiac 5 shrugged. "Your lose." he said walking away

"Don't worry the Fatal Five never takes breaks, at least til' now." Saturn Girl assured him

"Hey guys you want to play a 21st century game." Phantom Girl exclaimed

"Yes." everyone chorused in

"The game is called Spin the Bottle." she finished grabbing a root beer bottle

"Sit in a circle."

"Were not playing some stupid name game are we?" Timber Wolf asked

Phantom Girl gave him a glare. Timber Wolf sat down. Phantom Girl stuck the bottle in the middle of the following legionnaires. Timber Wolf, Triplicate Girl, Cham, Brainy, Shrinking Violet, Phantom Girl, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Dream Girl.

"To play you need to spin the bottle,"

"That sounds easy enough." Cham said

" Then whoever it lands on you must kiss." Phantom Girl finished

The girls faces lit up smiling at the boys surrounding them. The boys were not so happy.

"This game is illogical, I'm not playing." Brainy said getting up

"I'm with Brainy." Lightning Lad said getting up.

The boys all followed the motion standing up.

"Come on you guys aren't scared." Shrinking Violet said pulling Brainy back down.

Brainy rolled his eyes. "Not quite. The game just seems stupid and there is no reason to play when there is work to be done.

"Well I'd call it work if you have to kiss someone." Shrinking Violet said pulling Brainy back down.

Brainy rolled his eyes.

"NO slashes." Phantom Girl said

"Slashes?" Timber Wolf asked

Draem Girl muphled a laugh. Shrinking Violet snorted. The boys except for Brainy had the same What-is-slashes look.

"Slashes are boy kissing a boy, girl kissing a girl." Phantom Girl said slowly

"Oh." Tmber WOlf blushed

"Now let the game begin." Phantom Girl said sitting down.


	2. THE GAME BEGINS

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

"Can I go first?" exclaimed Triplicate Girl

Phantom Girl nodded. Triplicate Girl took the tip of the bottle and spun it . It spun around 6 times landing on no other than Chameleon Boy. Cham turned bright red. Dream Girl snickered.

"Ready Cham?" asked Triplicate Girl going over to him.

Cham shook his head very nervous.. She kissed him on his orange lips. She pulled away a devilish smile on her face.

"You know your not a bad kisser, Cham." she said sitting back down.

Cham was red as ever. His blush taking over his cheeks.

"You can actually see him blush through his orange skin!" exclaimed Lightning Lad pointing at him.

Saturn Girl shook his head. "How about you go hot head." she said clearly defending her embarrassed friend. Lightning Lad spun it twice first landing on Timber Wolf, then landing on Dream Girl after.

Cosmic Boy went suddenly stiff. Saturn Girl's smile turned upside down.

"Great." Lightning Lad said

Dream Girl looked at him.

" The person who conned my parents, I of course need, well have to kiss!" he finished

Dream Girl immediately spat back "I didn't con your parents!"

"Yea and I'm the president." Lightning Lad said

Phantom Girl gave him a glare.

" No offense." he said

Dream Girl kissed him, pulling him to her lips. Cosmic Boy looked away, as of Saturn Girl, who was of course reading his mind about the kiss.

"That was longer than the last one, eh Lightning Lad." Timber Wolf said elbowing him

Lightning Lad didn't look at him. "How about you spin wise ass?" he finally said

"Fine." Timber Wolf said he took a claw and spun the bottle.

Brainy stopped breathing. Shrinking Violet laughed then of course snorted at the sudden stiffness of her friend. She moved to Timber Wolf puckered then kissed him full force. She eventually pulled away, breathing pretty heavy. She sat down next to Brainy who was expressionless. She smiled at Brainy. He barely smiled back.

"Next." Phantom Girl said

"I'll go." Saturn Girl said spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Brainiac 5. Shrinking Violet giggled.

"What?" Brainy asked

"Oh, nothing." she said hiding a smile

"What?!" Brainy asked more annoyed

"Nothing, paranoia just kiss her." Shrinking Violet said

Brainy rolled his eyes kissing Saturn Girl. Shrinking Violet looked away not to glance at them.

"That leaves me and you Cosmic Boy." Phantom Girl said after Brainy and Saturn Girl stopped kissing.

"Oh, joy." Cosmic Boy said

"Don't sound excited." joked Triplicate Girl

Cosmic Boy rolled his eyes. Timber wolf cursed at him under his breath. Phantom Girl kissed CosmiC Boy. There was an awkward silence.

"So, who wants to play again?" asked Shrinking Violet

"NO!!" the boys all chorused in.

Shrinking Violet shrugged shrinking herself and flying out of the room. Brainy got up and rn after her. "Vi!" he called after her.

"I'm going to bed." Saturn Girl said getting up.

"I'm... well... me too." Lightning Lad said getting up to follow Saturn Girl

"Later." Cham said getting up heading out the door.

"I need to go. I have a date." Triplicate Girl said

Cosmic Boy got up helping Dream Girl up, being a gentleman.

Silence between the last two Legionnaires. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl.


	3. FINALLY

**CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 3 IS UP!! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. BY THE WASY, 1000GREENSUN YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAP. **

Phantom Girl got tired of the silence and finally spoke.

"So, puppy you look kind of mad, when I kissed Cosmic Boy."

"Pissed. Is more like it." he finally said still not looking at Phantom Girl who was sitting next to him.

"Why?" she asked him

"Be..cause. Just because." he said still not making eye contact

She sighed at his response and let her head fall on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden movement, but didn't move her like he would do if someone else did that. She layed there in silence for a few moments. You could here their heart beating it was so quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked Timber Wolf

"You wouldn't believe me." he said softly

She gave him a glare.

"Fine. I was thinking about you."

"Me! What is so interesting about me?" she demanded

"Well, the way you tease me and love my cooking. Your moods just change in half a second." he said confused

"OH. The teasing is well I could say a _distraction_." she said smiling

"Distraction?" Timber Wolf asked

"The cooking. I really like your cooking.." she said emphasizing the 'really'

"No, no, no. The distraction. The distraction of what? What are you distraction?" Timber Wolf said panic stricken

She laughed . "A distraction on how I really feel." she said getting up.

"Wait." he pounced up grabbing her wrist and flinging her to him. She was still smiling.

"How do you really feel?" He asked her.

"About?" she questioned

"ME." he whispered

"How do you feel about me?" she asked tracing her hands over his chest.

"Your ignoring the question." he said grabbing her hands again.

"Your ignoring mine, puppy." she finished

Timber Wolf dropped her hands. Mad about the stupid nick name. She again moved her hands over his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Timber Wolf asked Phantom Girl

"Nothin." she said not moving her hands.

Timber Wolf liked it, but if Lightning Lad ever saw this he would not here the end of it.

"Please stop." he whispered

"Puppy don't like." she said

"N… yes." he said wide-eyed about his first response.

She laughed . She dropped her hands.

Damn it! Timber Wolf thought

She didn't move there faces were inches, no centimeters apart. He pulled her closer. They were touching. She was smiling. They leaned into each other kissing. Not like the petty kiss they gave there friends during the game, but a real kiss. They pulled away. Timber Wolf was blushing. Phantom Girl smirked.

_Finally_. They both thought.


	4. TRUTHS AND LIES

**CHAPTER THREE **

**DAMN THIS ONE IS SHORT. BUT I KNOW DURING THE SHOW THEY NEVER WERE TOGETHER BUT, IT COULD HAPPEN.**

"Where are you taking me?" asked Dream Girl who was getting dragged by Cosmic Boy

"You'll see." he aid dragging her faster

Cosmic Boy was taking her somewhere. She had no clue where he was taking her. He could be taking her to a strip club for all she knew. Her powers were no help. For some reason she can not see whatever Cosmic Boy was doing. Everyone else but him. Brainy has some theory she has been wearing out her powers. She thinks otherwise. Dream Girl sighed at the thought. Cosmic Boy noticed and dropped his hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked in his firm voice. He was facing her.

"Nothing just thinking." she said looking away from his gaze

He turned away and left through the doors behind him. The bright light entered then disappeared. Curious she followed him. Hse gasped at the sunset blooming over all of New Metropolis.

"You like it." he asked not looking at her

"Very much." she replied not looking at him either

"I like to come here and think after a stressful battle and such." he said his voice softer than usual

"Thank You for sharing it with me." she said

He inched towards her.

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure." he said

"So why did you come up here today?" she asked smirking

"To try and get rid of the kisses." he said shuddering

"Kisses?" she asked

"I, uh meant kiss." he said blushing

"Sure, sure. What would happen per say if you were thinking about _kisses_ which ones would you think about?" she asked moving towards him

"Mine, and uh yours." he said blushing

"Why mine?" she asked

She was behind him. Making him continue on.

"Yours, because I hated it." he said fast

"Why?" she said putting herself in his arms

"Because, just because." he said pushing her away his voice firm again

"Because you like me." she said leaving him to his thoughts

"Damn her, and her stupid way to make people tell the truth."


	5. LIGHTNING BULB

**CHAPTER 5 **

**SORRY BUT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS CHAPTER 4 NOT 3 SORRY. **

The heroes walked out of the Break Room in silence. The game seemed to effect them both more than they thought.

_Damn it say something Garth. _Lightning Lad thought

_Does he still remember that I can read minds._

_I should tell her I love her, maybe. No. Wait she can read my mind. SHIT SHIT SHIT! _

_Nope I guess not. _

She didn't show any response from his thought even though she heard it. He blushed a little hoping she didn't read his mind.

_I guess she didn't read my mind. _He sighed in relief.

"That was a stupidest game." Lightning Lad said starting a conversation.

"Yea, stupid." she whispered

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked guilty

"Yes, and no." she said softer

He looked at her confused.

"No because I didn't kiss the guy I wanted and yes because I wanted to kiss someone other than Brainy. " she said barely talking

"Who did you want to kiss?" he asked her

She didn't answer but blushed like there was no tomorrow. He nodded understanding her embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't intend for you to feel uncomfortable." he apologized

"It's not that. It's just I'm talking to.." she stopped to help herself breathe

"I'm talking to the guy I've wanted to kiss forever." she said

Lightning Lad looked shocked. His jaw was so far it could just fall off.

"Sorry." she started to run but he caught her.

"You don't need to be sorry. It's just I never thought you would like me the same way I liked you." he said softly

She looked at him with awe. There gaze not intending to break. She smiled and kissed him. His tongue not denying entry. They seemed to be kissing for ages to them. Their breathe was getting shorter and shorter every time they stopped for air. They were soon on the floor, too exhausted to get up.

"Damn. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Lightning Lad choked through his breathe

"I didn't just with you it's seems to control." she said huffing

Lightning Lad laughed and he started up the kissing again.

**A LITTLE FLUFFY BUT YEA. MY FAVORITE PAIRING SO FAR WAS TIMBER WOLF AND PHANTOM GIRL. THEY ARE JUST SO INTERESTING. WELL TWO MORE CHAPTERS NEXT. SORRY ABOUT THE GREEN SKINNED THING WITH CHAM. I WAS JUST SO OUT OF IT WHEN I WROTE THAT. NEXT BRAINY AND SHRINKING VIOLET**


	6. MISTAKES

**CHAPTER 6**

**BRAINY AND VI. I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING. THE SCENE IN BRAINY'S LAB. VERY PRIVET. **

"Vi." Brainy ran after the Shrinking legionnaire. Who hasn't stopped running.

_Damn I'm out of shape. _Brainy thought.

She flew into his lab and he gracefully followed. He was out of breathe as he came up to his lab.

"Vi!" he called out to her

It was quiet. He couldn't here her footsteps.

_She must of shrunk_. He thought

"Boo!" she called from behind him

He jumped a bit as she came into view.

"You scare easily." she said laughing her infamous laugh

"Thank you?" he didn't know what to say

She raised an eyebrow. She came closer to him. He backed up with every step she took. She kept stepping though towards him. He hit his work table. She got closer to him. He gulped as he turned into a forest green all over his cheeks. She laughed again, and it made Brainy smile.

"Let's get to work." he said quickly still smiling as he worked on his invention.

She came next to him, closer than usual. He noticed this as he worked.

"What's with you Vi?" He asked her

"Nothing, I'm just _experimenting _." she replied

"Experimenting?" he asked her not wanting to find the answer

"Yup. Usually if I did that to anyone else they would be pissed and storm away." she said inching closer to him

"So, where's the indifference to me?" He asked

"You never stormed away."

He flinched he could feel her breathe on his neck as she spoke.

"That's because I have no emotions." he said keeping his mind on his work

"You do to. You can blush. Blushing is embarrassment." she said

"So that's not what I would call a _strong_ emotion." he replied

"What would you call a strong emotion?" she asked curiously

"Jealousy, hate, love." he whispered the last word. The blush creeping up into his cheeks again

"Love, hmm." she said

"Yes. It could bring out the best and worst in people." he said

She was so close to him. He could easily kiss her in a matter of seconds. He kept himself from doing the exact opposite.

"What does it bring out in you?" she asked

"I do not know. I have never well, I have but…" she interrupted him

"The great Brainiac 5 can't find words. Shocking." she said

"That is because you are distraction me." he said maddened

"How am I distracting you and getting you mad?" she asked noticing the firm tone in his voice

"Distracting because you are inches away from me, and mad because you are unable to see that I L." he stopped she did not just put him in that position

She raised an eyebrow and he turned to her. They were nose to nose. He gulped as he met her gaze. Her eyes seemed to twinkle.

"What am I unable to see?" she asked leaning into him

"That I loath The way you do things." he said

Stopping her from the kiss she was about to give him. She looked at him hurt, probably wanting to hear the words he was trying to hide. She left the room hiding tears. Brainy threw his project across the room.

"Damn it!" he cried

Shrinking Violet cried or rather sobbed to her room.

"He doesn't love me." she said to herself

Brainy sat down furious with himself.

_I should of told her. I should of told her. _He kept thinking to himself.

Brainy set a plan. The next time he saw her. She and however was around him will know the truth. That he loved her.

**NEVER SAW THAT COMING. HAVING BRAINY DENY A KISS WOULD MAKE IT INTERESTING. WILL BRAINY'S PLAN WORK? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!! **


	7. HAPPY ENDINGS

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!! WILL BRAINY AND VI GET TOGETHER? READ TO FIND OUT!!**

An hour after the game the Legionnaires was all in the Break Room again. Phantom Girl was in Timber Wolf's arms. Her head resting on his shoulder as she rested her eyes. Cham was avoiding eye contact with anyone still embarrassed about the kiss. Triplicate Girl was playing a long game of Monopoly with Bouncing Boy. Saturn Girl was on Lightning Lad's lap. Which occasionally he kissed her neck. Cosmic Boy was watching the news. Dream Girl went to bed. Vi was well a wreck. Brainy never came in the room and she doesn't intend to see him. Her eyes were red and puffy, which no one knew what was the matter. They just completely ignored her as they were happy with their loved ones. Brainy soon entered the room. He searched the room for Vi. He hurt her so bad. He didn't intend to, but he did. He is still trying to get used to the strange ways humans worked. He crept up behind Shrinking Violet. He grabbed her arm.

She jumped a bit but didn't turn. The coldness of his skin must of gave her a hint.

"Brainy go away." she said

"About what happened in the lab I"

"Save it." she cut him off

Everyone's attention was put on the feuding legionnaires.

"Vi." he started again

"Brainy go away." she said more loudly as she started to cry again.

"Vi," she spun her around to look at him

Her eyes were blood shot and he winced at how much her hurt her.

"Vi,"

"It's Shrinking Violet." she said sternly moving out of his grasp to look back out the window.

"Shrinking Violet, what I said was a lie." he said hesitating

She didn't look at him. He moved towards her.

"What the hell did he do?" whispered Lightning Lad

"Well, he said something else than she wanted to hear. And he denied a kiss." Saturn Girl said reading Shrinking Violet's mind.

"Damn he's in for it." Lightning Lad said

"Poor Brainy." Saturn Girl said

"Yea right are you lying to me now too.?" she asked angrily

"Vi, I mean Shrinking Violet I am not lying to you." Brainy said he was right behind her know

"IS he lying?" Lightning Lad asked Saturn Girl

"No." Saturn Girl replied

Brainy hugged her from behind.

"Please trust me." he begged

Shrinking Violet sighed and didn't move him like she should.

"I'm listening." She said

"We should probably give them privacy." Timber Wolf said

"I can't get up. Carry me." Phantom Girl said

"You are way to needy." Timber wolf said picking her up

She smiled but didn't open your eyes.

"I'll need your code to open your room." Timber Wolf said

She didn't respond .

"Tinya." he said

"Just take me to your room." she said smirking

He smirked back and went to his room.

The Break Room was deserted except for Brainy and Shrinking Violet.

"Vi,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR WORDS HURT?!" she screamed at him pushing him off of her. She started to cry again. HE didn't respond .

"Vi, I'm a robot I don't know how emotions work." he said

"Yea well, but still." she said through her tears

"I didn't know what you wanted me to say." he said

"You've got a 12th level intelligence you can figure it out."

"Vi, it's very very confusing having someone right next to you all over you. I wasn't able to think clearly." he said moving towards her

"Well, you were able to think clearly when you told me to get out." she said

"I never told you to get out. You did that all on your own."

She didn't respond and held herself from crying again.

He hugged her again. "You are very stubborn."

She rolled her eyes.

"What I am trying to explain is I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you ."

She turned to him his face was apologetic. His eyes were telling the story.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you." she said wiping her eyes

They leaned into each other. Then the siren went off. Shrinking Violet pulled away from him. He grabbed her into a well deserved kiss.

**FIN **

**IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I JUST GOT BACK FROM VACA. I AM CURRENTLY MAKING A TW/PG STORY. WHAT HAPPENS IF PHANTOM GIRL GETS ARRANGED TO A MARRIAGE. HOW WILL TIMBER WOLF TAKE IT.**


End file.
